


Want To Go To Bed?

by verilyforsoothegads (mysterioussinkhole)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Jon’s BS methods of coping with insomnia, M/M, Navigating the boundaries of a relationship, Nothing untoward here, Sleepovers, but they’re not good at expressing their feelings, just some awkward nerds finally figuring out how this all works, these boys are sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioussinkhole/pseuds/verilyforsoothegads
Summary: Jon finally spends the night at Martin’s.





	Want To Go To Bed?

It was strange to be in Martin’s flat. The flat itself wasn’t strange, it was quite average. The only notable thing was his bookshelves; the books were arranged in no particular order but all of them were well-worn, with dog-eared pages and notes scribbled on sticky notes stuck here and there. Equal parts endearing and horrifying in Jon’s mind. It was the intimate details that felt strange. He was seeing the side of Martin’s life that was just his. There were plants all over his windowsills with a small watering can tucked onto a bookshelf. There was a pillbox on his sink. There were no photographs of family or friends anywhere. It was strange to be allowed into the space. Like he belonged there. He sat down next to Martin on his sofa and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. It was a new experience, a nice one.

They’d decided Jon would sleep over that morning over tea in Jon’s office. Martin was slowly coaxing him away from his usual slurry of energy drinks with a couple shots of 5 Hour Energy thrown in for good measure. He’d tried to claim he needed it for his insomnia but Martin was having none of it. Concerned questions about nightmares morphed into semi-flirtatious offers of assistance. And now Jon was here in his pajamas laughing at some horrible old B-List horror movie with him, wondering if this is how normal people live their lives.

“No, no you idiots! You’re gonna get killed if you— See! I told you!”

Jon smiles to himself. His own apprehension about how to handle people and this whole thing subsided with the sound of Martin giggling. The corners of his eyes scrunched up in a sweet way. Before he could stop himself, he kissed at the side of his face. Martin shifted to kiss him properly and Jon could feel him twine his arms around him. His face warmed and his thought process was reduced to the word, “Nice”. A tongue began gently stroking along the inside of his bottom lip. His skin felt too small to contain him. Martin broke away and leaned into Jon as he whispered, “Want to go to bed?”

There was a suggestion to that question that he couldn’t quite parse. But he nodded. He let him shut the movie off, take his hand, and lead him towards his bedroom because he was smiling at him. When was the last time he had made someone smile? The thought stuck with him even as he climbed between the covers and nestled his head under Martin’s chin. The room was a soothing sort of dark, the lights of the city blocked out by a pair of old-looking blue curtains.

Martin wrapped him up in his arms. He was so soft, in every sense. His body, his voice, his personality, the way he let his hand drift comfortingly over Jon’s back. God, maybe the nightmares would leave him be tonight. Martin let out a soft hum of contentment. The vibration from his chest put Jon at ease. Carefully, he leaned up to kiss the sensitive hollow where his neck met his chin, and the sound he made... It was sweet but there was something underneath it. Something needy. It was still there when Martin kissed his lips and pressed him closer.

“Is this ok?” He murmured. His hands were... They fiddled with the hem of Jon’s shirt nervously.

“Y-Yes.”

They broke from each other, breathless, and suddenly a hand was under his shirt, a thumb brushing back and forth over one of his ribs. This is... This is fine, Jon reasoned to himself. Nothing untoward about a man touching his boyfriend. Nothing at all... He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch but then something shifted. He popped one eye open to see Martin leaning over him, propped up on his elbows, and going to kiss him again. To nip at his lips, his earlobes, his neck... He really liked his neck for some r— Oh. OH... oh no.

“Er, ah—“ his voice came out raspy, which had the unfortunate side-effect of sounding quite sexy. “Martin, I— Stop. Please, I’m sorry. Please stop.”

Immediately, Martin snapped up and his searched his face for any sign of distress.

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry—“ He was suddenly very careful not to touch him, and Jon felt a pit forming in his stomach as he sat up.

“I-“ he began and stopped. He was hesitant to have this conversation again after how things had gone with Georgie years ago. “I don’t— Oh God, how do I say this? I, um... I don’t really do this sort of thing. I—“

Martin was looking concerned now. Gingerly, he took his hand. “What do you mean?”

Jon groaned.

“I am uncomfortable h-having,” he gestured inarticulately. “sex with people... It’s not just you!”

Oh, this was going badly. Martin had his head in his hands and was breathing strangely.

“I’ve just never been ok doing that sort of thing,” his boyfriend still hadn’t looked up. “But I love you.”

Had he just said that aloud? He meant it. Of course he meant it, but was now really the time? There was a moment of stillness, before a strangled sounding voice said, “I am so sorry. If I had known...”

He looked up and the expression on his face was one of guilt. “I should’ve— I should have asked. Or-or... Just, tell me if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I love you so much and I never want to cross a line with you.”

Jon felt his breath catch in his throat. Admittedly, respect of boundaries was a basic component of any functional relationship, but the degree to which it all affected Martin was endearing. He cared about him. He was ok with this. Everything would be ok. He took his hand.

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

Martin smiles softly and lay down next to him. Jon wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. Everything would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this fic is all good. Tell me if it’s not, I’d really appreciate it.


End file.
